U.S. patent application Ser. No. No. 09,648,602, filed on Aug. 26, 2000 by Kawakita, Kevin.
This patent application concerns an add-on device which can be added to prior art horizontal window blind to prevent Peeping Tom activity. This device consists of specially designed clips, vertical slat cover strips, and two edge cover strip. This prior device is unlike the current patent, which concerns a design-in approach done at the factory.